


Lies My Teachers Told Me

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Corporal Punishment, Drabble, F/F, Painplay, Punishment, Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings for quill. Detention with Dolores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies My Teachers Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3708](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=3708).



"Once again, Miss Granger, you have violated rules meant to protect you. Unless Severus is paid to teach fellatio, or Minerva frottage?"

"No."

"So discipline must be -- hem -- employed."

Hermione eyes the quill. It doesn't _look_ like a madwoman's tool.

"Now. Let's see. I think _you_ will have to write, 'I must not fuck my teachers.'"

The words burn and itch and melt into her skin.

"Now. Have we made any impression?" says Umbridge hours later, lifting Hermione's robes to touch her cunt, oozing blood and viscous desire. "Oh, an excellent start," Umbridge claps silently. "Tomorrow, then?"


End file.
